


The Summers Brothers

by Huntress8611



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 04:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12763629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress8611/pseuds/Huntress8611





	1. Chapter 1

Scott was sitting on his bed, his head in his hands. He heard his parents downstairs talking, and then another voice joined them.  _Alex_. 

“I’ll talk to him,” he heard his brother say, and then he heard footsteps on the stairs and a knock on the door.

“Scott? Can I come in?” asked Alex quietly. His parents had told him what had happened with Scott, and he was worried about his brother. 

He heard a quiet “no” from the other side of the door. 

“Please?” he asked again. 

“Alright,” replied Scott quietly.

Alex pushed the door open, walking over to his little brother and sitting next to him on the bed. 

“What is it?” asked Scott. 

“I wanted to make sure you’re okay. I know how hard it is,” said Alex. 

“What do you mean?” 

“You know that school I go to? It’s a school for mutants. I can shoot these plasma beam things out of my chest and hands. I want to help you, Scott,” he said, putting a hand on his brother's shoulder.

When Scott leaned into his hand, he pulled his baby brother into a hug. Scott curled into Alex’s chest, burying his face in his shirt. 

“It’ll be alright, Scott,” said Alex, running his fingers through Scott’s hair. 

“It fucking  _hurts_ , Alex,” he said with a sob. 

“I know buddy. I promise it’ll get better.”

“My eyes feel like they’re on fire and my head feels like it’s full of lava,” he whispered. 

Alex remembered how he had felt something similar in his chest when he first discovered his powers, and he also remembered how he dulled the pain. 

“Scott, I’m going to go get you some ice and painkillers,” he said, moving Scott off of him. 

“Please be fast,” said Scott. 

“I will.”

A few minutes later, Alex came back with some painkillers, an ice pack, and a water bottle. He knelt in front of Scott and handed him the water and medicine, setting the water on the nightstand once Scott took the pills. Then, he reached for the bandage around Scott’s eyes, but the second he touched it Scott tensed up and pushed his hands away.

“What are you doing?” asked Scott, his voice trembling. 

“I’m going to help your eyes stop hurting,” said Alex softly, moving so that he was sitting on the bed, leaning up against the headboard. 

He grabbed Scott’s hand and pulled him so that he was once again curled up against his chest. He reached for the bandage again and this time Scott let him. He pulled it back to reveal Scott’s closed eyes. Scott’s swollen, painful-looking closed eyes.

“Oh Scott,” said Alex, gently running his thumb over the boy’s cheekbone. 

He gently placed the ice pack over Scott's eyes, holding his head still when he tried to flinch away. 

“Give it a second,” he said, and sure enough, Scott sighed in relief a few moments later. Alex wrapped the bandage around the ice pack before wrapping his arms around Scott and resting his chin on the smaller boy’s head.

“Thanks, Alex,” Scott said softly, leaning into his older brother’s embrace. 

“Anytime,” replied Alex, tightening his hug and running his fingers through Scott’s hair. 

“Do you think I could come with you when you go back to school?” asked Scott quietly. 

“Of course you can Scott, “ replied Alex. Scott smiled softly. 

“Thank you,” he said. 

They stayed like that for a while, and then Scott packed a bag. The Summers brothers said goodbye to their parents and began their journey to the X-Mansion.


	2. Chapter 2

A few hours later, Scott had heard lots of stories about the X-Men. He was nervous, and Alex could tell. 

“We’re about 10 minutes away,” he announced, excited to show his brother his school. 

“I’m kinda nervous,” said Scott softly. 

“You don’t have any reason to be, it’s awesome here,” said Alex as they pulled into the driveway.

Suddenly there was a rush of wind. “What was that?” asked Scott. 

“That would be my boyfriend, Pietro,” responded Alex. 

“Cool, does he make wind?” 

“No, that’s a side effect. He can just run really fast.” 

He helped Scott get out of the car and immediately there was another gust of wind and Alex was kissing Pietro.

When they broke off, Alex grabbed Pietro’s wrist so that he wouldn’t run off. 

“Pietro, I’d like you to meet Scott, my little brother.” 

“Hi Scott!” said Pietro, quickly shaking his hand. “MynameisPietroand-” 

“ Pietro, you’re talking fast again.” 

“Sorry, my name is Pietro, and I’m really fast. What can you do?” he asked. 

“I have some kind of laser vision thing,” said Scott. 

“Cool! I have to go, nice meeting you Scott!” he said, racing off. 

“C’mon Scott,” said Alex, walking into the mansion, “Hank made you some glasses.”

Alex led Scott to Hank’s lab and loudly knocked on the door. “Hank! It’s Alex!” he yelled, and the door was opened and the brothers walked in. 

Hank handed Alex a pair of glasses and he helped Scott take off the bandage and put them on. 

“Hello, I’m Hank,” he said, shaking Scott’s hand. 

“Nice to meet you, Hank, I’m Scott.” 

“Alright Scott, now that you can see, you’ve gotta meet everyone!” said Alex excitedly, pulling Scott out of the lab before leading him back to the main part of the house, and then to Charles' office.

Alex knocked on the door. “Alex, Scott, come in!” called Charles from inside. 

Alex opened the door and walked in, Scott behind him. 

“Hi, Professor! This is my brother, he’s going to be a student here,” Alex said. 

“Hi, it’s nice to meet you, Scott,” said the professor, shaking his hand, “My name is Charles Xavier, but most people call me Professor X.” 

“Can I show him his room?” asked Alex. 

“Sure, I'll come with you,” said Charles.

They went up the elevator and down a hall full of bedrooms, stopping in front of an open door. “Here’s your room. If you need anything, just ask.” said the professor before leaving. 

“Can I see your room?” Scott asked. 

“Sure!” said Alex happily. 

He led Scott to a room at the end of the hallway and opened the door. Instantly, Alex was up against a wall being kissed by his boyfriend, who pulled away when he heard Scott clear his throat. 

“Sorry,” said Alex, blushing. “I know that you met him earlier, but now you have a face to go with the name. This is Pietro,” he continued.

 “Hello again,” said Scott. 

“Hi,” said Pietro, “Welcome to the school. I have to go to class. See you later, Scott! Bye Alex!”


End file.
